


Say it one last time.

by 2captains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, i just love soonhoon angst, someone dies but nothing too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2captains/pseuds/2captains
Summary: Soonyoung made Jihoon a song, and one night at the hospital, the younger finally gets to hear it.





	Say it one last time.

"I love you." Soonyoung tried to speak louder, but the somewhat tube over his mouth is preventing him. Jihoon heard him loud and clear.

The latter tried to clasp the older's hands without trying to look too stupid with his bloodshot eyes and runny nose. Clear teardrops fell onto his phone screen, blurring the music app. "Did you like it?"

"Fuck you Soonyoung. Of course," The composer's once stern composure disappeared as he hugged the boy in front of him, not even wiping the continuous teardrop gliding down his cheeks. "I can't believe you made a song this beautiful. Fuck you, you're going to put me out of business as a composer."

Soonyoung laughed. He laughed, and Jihoon thought he was having a heart attack. The older hasn't had a laugh like that in ages, and with Jihoon witnessing it again after months, he felt like he could soar.

"I love you," Soonyoung repeated, but this time, with more strength in his words and fondness in his stare. Jihoon heard the other's fast heartbeat through the machine beside them. "I mean it."

Soonyoung smiled, and Jihoon was petrified. He has never seen that smile before. It looked too sad, and in Jihoon's perspective, it doesn't match the older boy's energetic attitude at all.

But when the constant beeps decreased with the love of his life closing his eyes, he understood immediately what that smile had meant.

Jihoon leaned in closer to Soonyoung, and maybe, for the last time, the younger kissed his lover on the lips, and whispered, "Don't worry, Soonyoung. I'll always feel the same way."

 


End file.
